Hazmat
Jenny Takeda was a pretty average Asian-American high school student up until the activation of her mutant powers left her boyfriend in a coma, her dog dead, and her parents subject to regular bouts of radiation sickness and mild cyanide poisoning. She attended public school in a radiation suit until there was a big blow up with the Friends of Humanity and the public. Since then, she was recruited by Xavier's Institute. Background * Jenny Takeda was born into a middle-class Asian family living in the Bronx. * Jenny grew up both attractive and intelligent, garnering popularity and an attractive boyfriend as she entered high school. She had a good life, living with two loving parents and a dog named Soichiro-san. * Approaching age 16, Jenny experienced her first kiss with her boyfriend, Greg. As a result of this kiss Greg was exposed to high doses of deadly poison and spent several weeks in a coma. * Jenny's parents became very ill, and Soichiro-san died. Doctors discovered that Jenny was emitting high levels of toxic fumes and hard radiation, and that these were causing the illness and death around her. It was learned that she was a mutant, and her powers made her toxic to everybody around her. * Jenny returned to school after several weeks, forced to wear a hazmat suit to prevent her classmates from being exposed to her. They kept their distance anyway, even those she had previously considered friends, and especially Greg. * Jenny has spent the last year or so completely miserable, though she hides it to the best of her ability. Now more than just local families are becoming aware of the deadly mutant in public school. Personality * Miserable: Jenny had a wonderful life until her powers activated. Now she's trapped in a life where everybody's scared of her, from her former friends to her own parents, where people whisper about 'that mutie chick' behind her back but well within earshot, and where she has to wear a hideous yellow lump ALL THE TIME. Jenny wants her old life back. Frankly, there are days when she'd rather kill herself than put herself through one more day of torture. Jenny is completely and totally miserable. * Facade: It simply would not do for Jenny to let other people realize how unhappy she is. That might lead them to believe that what they think matters to her. Which it does, of course, but she doesn't want them to know it. So Jenny wears a facade at all times, keeping up a mask of cruel and cold disdain for those around her. Does she truly feel such things? Well, she lets herself think so -- it's easier than letting herself feel people slipping through the cracks in her armor all the time. * Angry: There's nobody for Jenny to blame for her condition but her parents. And possibly God, if she believed in that sort of thing. Which she doesn't. Her parents genes made her what she is. And she is mad at them for it. And also for treating her the way they do now -- with barely concealed fear that makes her feel like a pariah or a terrorist or something. Her classmates are no better. She goes to school, hears the whispers, feels the fear and hatred. She can't really blame them for being afraid, but she does anyway. Everybody hurts Jenny, and she is furious about it. * Insular: Jenny was never one to avoid attention in the old days -- she sometimes refers to those days as 'before the bomb'. She reveled in the spotlight, wearing wild clothes and popular styles to draw the eyes of boys and the jealousy of girls. Now she's got all the attention she wants -- and she doesn't want it anymore, not at all. Her bulky yellow suit is impossible to ignore. She'd give anything to be able to fade into the wall these days. * Scared: The recent rise of the Friends of Humanity has left Jenny scared for her life. She is an obvious mutant attending school with hundreds of normal teenagers. A single slip of a glove and one of them could be headed to the ER or the morgue -- and there are days when she'd really like to take off her gloves. She's already weathered one police investigation -- but the police aren't the Friends. Not to mention the fact that if somebody gets it into her head just to attack her at school, there's nothing she can ddo but to respond with deadly force. Logs First Player's Logs *2011-04-09 - No Beekeepers Here - Kinetic investigates some reports of AIM agents in the area but instead finds a toxic girl. *(DB: 2011-04-10 - Toxic Teaching?) *2011-04-16 - Radiation Girl & Killer Tomatoes - The Hazmat-Girl is in trouble, and the X-Men + Generation backup arrive to save the day. Of course, Wolverine has to go and get fifty restraining orders filed against him... (DG: 2011-04-16 - Friends of Humanity Protest Almost Turns Riot) *2011-04-24 - School Chaos - Members of the Friends of Humanity attack Harlem Highschool to generally wreck the place. Members of the X-Men arrive to put a stop to this. (DG: 2011-04-24 - Destruction at Bronx High School) *2011-05-06 - Leave it to Hazmat - When Jennifer is attacked, the X-Men come to the rescue! Only Hazmat can make it end in an ick. (DG: 2011-05-07 - Terrorist Attack Against Mutant Teen) *2011-05-07 - Welcome to Xavier's - Jennifer Takeda gets her official invitation to Xavier's Institute. *2012-06-03- Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Last Stand of Xavier's Institute - Making a stand to try and protect the school and their lives, the remaining Xavier's Institute students and teachers face off with the Brotherhood of Mutants. NPC'ed Logs *2013-08-30 - First School Day Jitters - Homeroom has started, and all is not well at Xavier's Institute. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available